Laser diodes may be used in various environments, some of which involve toggling the laser diode on and off in rapid succession. For example, a time of flight depth camera may utilize one or more laser diodes that are pulsed at a high frequency for measuring depth based upon how much time it takes light to reflect from an object and then return to the camera. However, such high frequency oscillation may lead to inductive losses. Further, a laser diode and an associated driver circuit may dissipate a significant amount of heat during such use.